The Vain Of Your Memories
by LoserGoneWrong
Summary: What will happen when Sasuke changes his mind and goes back to find his hyperactive blonde not there? Will Sasuke’s waiting for 2 years be in vain? Read and see! NaruXSasu
1. The Vain Of Waiting

**The Vain Of Your Memories**

Summary: What will happen when Sasuke changes his mind and goes back to find his hyperactive blonde not there? Will Sasuke's waiting for 2 years be in vain? Read and see!

Ch. 1: The Vain Of Waiting

Sasuke was depressed. (More like _pissed_ beyond belief but u get the idea.) It's been 5 hours since he arrived back in his hometown of Konoha searching everywhere for the blonde but so far haven't found squat.

He changed his mind because it was nagging at him that he didn't need Orichomaru's help to get what he wanted, even though it took him a few months to realize this.

When he came back everyone was shocked beyond belief, _especially_ Sakura.

**FlashBack**

"Hey Sakura.." Sasuke regrettably mumbled out.

She freaked out, and I mean FREAKED OUT! She screamed, jumped up and down, and glomped him. Well attempted to because right before she got close enough, he moved out of the way causing her to run strait into a telephone pole, causing her to get a bloody nose.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "Geez Sakura lay off, anyways have you seen the blonde idiot?"

"OMG, I LOVE YOU SASUKE!!!! Huh? Er, I haven't seen him since he was ssooo depressed since you left and about a month ago just got up and left. Go figure, but OMG UR HERE!!! I LOVE YOU!!! LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LO-" but she was cut off when Sasuke smacked her, mumbled ugly big forehead and left.

**End FlashBack**

'_She couldn't be telling the truth, Naruto got up and left?' _Sasuke was pondering this while walking briskly back and forth in his living room of the Uchiha mansion.

Sasuke just couldn't believe that he left. '_Didn't he want to become Hokage? Wasn't that is dream? Why would he just leave? And she said that he was sad that he left, I thought he hated him…didn't he?'_

Sasuke was just pissed at himself that he couldn't figure out an answer for his own thoughts.

'_I guess all I have to do it just to wait, and maybe he'll come back' _Sasuke thought to himself.

And that's what he did.

He waited.


	2. The Vain Of Returning

**The Vain Of Your Memories**

Summary: What will happen when Sasuke changes his mind and goes back to find his hyperactive blonde not there? Will Sasuke's waiting for 2 years be in vain? Read and see!

Ch. 2: The Vain Of Returning

It's been 2 years.

2 long, stress relieving years, at least for the number one knucklehead, Naruto Uzumaki.

'_Yep, 2 years of grief after he left. But I've gotten a lot stronger and what can I say, I'm a bit more foxy now than ever!' _Naruto chuckled to himself about the way he looked. His 15 year old body was no more! Instead was a VERY sexy 17 year old body with rippling abs, his blond hair grown out past his ears, tall and lean, still the same breathtaking eyes, but now he is now a little different from before he left.

He had 2 bronze fox ears on top of his spiky hair, sharper nails, his 3 whiskers darker and longer, oh and did I mention the 9 long elegant tails in his ass?

Yes, Naruto did _indeed_ resemble a foxy SEX GOD, hell he IS a sex god, from all of that harsh training for 2 years.

Naruto took a deep breath and started walking through the gates of Konoha wearing a black cloak which was big enough to cover his entire face in shadows.

Looking carefully right and left, keeping his chakra to a low minimal, looking like just a creepy looking _human_ figure.

He recognized his favorite ramen shop (have NO idea of how 2 spell It. lay off.) took a seat, and ordered himself 5 bowls of ramen. He was QUITE hungry. When he was eating, 2 teenagers walked into the shop, non other than Sakura and Sasuke.

Keeping cool and having no attention drawn to himself shocked that Sasuke was RIGHT next to him, he just kept eating, of course ease dropping on their conversation that they just started.

"Lay off it Sakura," Sasuke snapped.

"Butt wwhhyyy?" Sakura whined, "I mean, why do u even care about that blonde idiot anyway?" she questioned.

Naruto twitched at this, but kept listening the same.

"For the last time, NO! I repeat myself, I will NEVER go out with Sakura, for as long as I live. And I would appreciate it if you don't insult Naruto when he isn't around," Sasuke glared.

"Why should I? He left and will never come back Sasuke, just get it through ur head! And you know WHY he left for TWO years? Because of you! So I don't know why you would stand up for that little brat!" Sakura protested.

'_Whose calling who a brat here?' _Naruto thought.

Sasuke sighed.

"I know that Sakura, but he might come back, maybe…" Sasuke drifted off.

Naruto just smirked, paid for his ramen and left, jumping from roof top to roof top until he was sitting on his fathers head looking up toward the sky on the Hokage Mountain. (Yes, his father was the FOURTH HOKAGE PEOPLE!)

**A Wee Few Hours Later**

Sasuke stormed out of the ramen shop, ticked off at Sakura.

'_How could she say something like that bout him?! What a BITCH! Ugg, just keep it cool Sasuke, cool… I'm cool.' _He sighed. _'She was right though, he left because of me. How can i live knowing that i caused the blonde's pain? It's been 2 years, and I dout that he would show up anytime soon. I might as well just give up…' _Sasuke drifted off sadly.

Little did he know, he had a little blonde fox watch him from above.

And _man_ did he need him now more than ever now...


	3. The Vain Of Saving Him

**The Vain Of Your Memories**

Summary: What will happen when Sasuke changes his mind and goes back to find his hyperactive blonde not there? Will Sasukes waiting for 2 years be in vain? Read and see!

Ch. 3: The Vain Of Saving Him

When Sasuke had left the ramen shop, a thought had crossed his mind. It was 1 AM! '_Shit, better get home soon,' S_asuke thought while walking faster toward the Uchiha plantation.

Thinking that it will save time by taking a short cut, Sasuke took a sharp right into a narrow alleyway speeding up his pace wanted to be safe in his warm bed. Sasuke did fail to notice the three bulky looking figures that were following him into the alley.

It didn't hit him that he wasnt alone until he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and was knocked over. He caught himself and turned around to glimpse at his attackers when he god a punch in the face, causing his body to fall back onto the ground.

Sasuke growled, '_What the hell?'_

Sasuke then smirked, activating his sharingan. '_These fools have no idea who their dealing with,'_ Sasuke snickered.

He charged at them, about to axe kick the leader of the group, when he suddenly vanished, shocking Sasuke, not knowing where he had gone. Looking frantically around, he barely dodged the full force kick that was aimed for his head, and managed to land a punch on the leader.

Sasukes small victory didnt last long as the other two captures came up behind him. They both kicked him in the back with such force it knocked him unconscious.

"Itachi will pay great for his little brother's body, what do you think Mo-Mo?" One of the men asked. "I fully concur, now lets take the boy and get out of here, I have a bad feeling," The other warned. "Oh come off of it Mo-Mo, you always think something bad is about to happen!" The leader yelled at his lackey.

As the three men picked up the body and attempted the leave the alley when a shady figure blocked their way. "What the hell do you want?" the leader challenged at the cloaked form.

"I believe you have something of mine," a husky voice replied, still standing in the shadows.

"Yea right, you want to die? If you don't, then I suggest you move it before things get a little… complicated," sneered the leader.

"Make me," the figure shot back with venom in each word.

With Lee's type of speed, the three captures dropped the unconscious Sasuke and charged at the man.

Smirking, the cloaked ninja easily killed them, using a 7 percent of his chakra and a flick of his wrist.

"Remember me when you go to hell, Naruto Kyuubi, and say hello to Satin for me, I haven't visited him in a long time," Naruto smirked.

Picking up Sasuke, Naruto whispered, "I came, just for you my love."

Naruto started heading toward the Uchiha estate, cradling the young avenger in his arms all the way there.

**-The Next Morning-**

Sasuke groaned as he sat up in his bed, _'wait, a bed?'_

He looked around, shocked to see that he was in his room and not dead. In the corner on his eye he had seen something. Being the curious Uchiha that he is, he turned to see what it was. He was amazed to see a bouquet of black roses on his night stand. He got up to look at them carefully, he found a note. It read:

_My Dear Loner Wolf,_

_I hope you are feeling well, as last night was a bit of a dozy for you. I assure you that you are safe now, since I had personally killed those three men myself before they could take you away to your brother for god knows what. I hope that you are feeling well today I hope that we may cross paths again. I look forward to it._

_- Ninetails_

Saying that Sasuke was confused was an understatement in the least. He was damn strait bewildered that a mysterious person (probably a stalker) had just saved his skin, without knowing who the hell this person is! Yes, Sasuke was very puzzled indeed.

He quickly got dressed, seeing how it was already noon and headed for a cup of ramen. When he got there, he ordered two bowls of ramen, having skipped breakfast, and sat down to enjoy his meal.

On his second bowl, a pestering and loud obnoxious noise filled his ears. "SAAASSSUUUUKKKEEEE!!!" a high pitched voice yelled.

He turned to see Sakura rushing toward him and Ino close behind. "OMG, SAASSUUKEEEE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! YOU WEREN'T AT TRAINING SO I HAD THOUGHT YOU WERE IN DANG-" Sakura was fortunately cut off an irritated Ino. "Oh shut up Sakura, like anyone wants to hear your whining while their eating, they might throw up. Oh, hey Sasuke." Ino calmly said. (Woot for Ino.)

Sasuke just 'Hn'ed and continued to eat his ramen.

Just as Sakura was going to retort against that comment about her, a cloaked figure came into the shop, ordering 10 bowls of ramen with a VERY sexy voice.

This perked Sasuke's attention, _'there is only one person I know who can eat at least 5 bowls of ramen, and that's... Naruto.'_

Sasuke couldn't get a good look at all of whom this mystery person looked like and he wanted to know…BADLY. Being the annoying brat that she is (well she IS), Sakura rudely asked the stranger, "Hey you, who are you? I've never seen you here before."

The stranger acted like he didn't even hear her and continued to eat his ramen.

"HEY! I WAS TALKING HERE!!" Sakura screamed at the cloaked figure, getting pissed off at him.

"Fuck off," he had said in a husky voice. NOW Sasuke really wanted to know who this person was. Pretending like he wasn't paying any mind, Sasuke started to eaves drop on their conversation and was taking a glimpse at the scene every 5 seconds.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!" Sakura was now in complete rage.

"What are you deaf? I said Fuck.Off." he had retorted, now getting really irritated at her. _'Why did I even like her back then? She is such a bitch…ugg, what a pain'_ Naruto thought.

Not being able to take it anymore, Sakura ran up to him and punched him hard in the face. The only problem was that by the time she was an inch from his head, he flicked his wrist effortlessly and he had sent her flying out of the restaurant and into a telephone pole. (Sorry, just love it when she ends up with a pole in her face Xp hehe)

Sasuke and Ino gasped, knowing full well that this stranger was very, VERY dangerous and quite powerful. Ino ran out of the store, not wanting to be the next victim. Sasuke stood his ground, having too much of his Uchiha pride in him to run away from an opponent.

"Who are you?" Sasuke questioned, standing up and facing the man.

"Why my little Wolf, you don't recognize me?" the figured replied.


	4. The Vain Of An Admirer

**The Vain Of Your Memories**

Summary: What will happen when Sasuke changes his mind and goes back to find his hyperactive blonde not there? Will Sasuke, waiting for 2 years, be in vain? Read and see!

Ch. 4: The Vain Of An Admirer

_Recap:_

"_Who are you?" Sasuke questioned, standing up and facing the man._

"_Why my little Wolf, you don't recognize me?" the figured replied._

Sasuke stared in shock at the cloaked man, _'Is this the guy who saved me last night?'_ Sasuke questioned himself.

As Sasuke was colleting his thoughts, in an instant the stranger was in front of him. His mouth was inches from his Sasuke's ear, breathing huskily. A shiver ran up and down Sasuke's spine.

"You will mine, my little wolf," The hidden figure said, before disappearing, leaving nothing but leaves in his wake. Sasuke was breathing steadily in and out, trying to get the 'Uchiha posture' back.

"Sir, that would be 600 yen," the man behind the counter said.

Sasuke 'hn'd' and paid the owner before leaving the restaurant to regain his thoughts.

He ended up being at their old training grounds. He let out a sigh and started training, attempting to clear his thoughts.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was lying on top of the 4th hokage's head, using his charka to keep his balance.

He scanned over the village, old memories resurfacing in his mind.

'_What do I do now Kyuubi?'_ Naruto asked the demon that was now merged with him.

'_**Why don't you go out and get a new wardrobe? I mean, your old one is pretty scrappy from all the rips you got from training kit,'**_ The demon suggested.

Naruto nodded to himself and after several minuets, got to his feet and left in finding a new outfit for himself.

After a little while later, Naruto found himself looking into store called _The Demons Within Us_.

'_Ironic Kyuubi, no?'_ Naruto smirked to himself. All he got for an answer was a chuckling inside his mind.

Naruto smiled, and walked into the store. He looked around to see what they had. They had many animals and other exotic types of things on the shirts and pants. A black shirt that had an orange demon fox caught his eye. He looked at the shirt and read what the caption said under it. It read:_ This Is What I've Become. Deal With It._

There were some other shirts like these, so Naruto decided to buy them. Now he was in the pants section and got a few pairs. Some were trip pants, others were baggy, to Naruto, they were all hot.

He decided to buy 4 pairs of black and red trip pants and 5 baggy pants that hugged his hips comfortably. Then there was the accessories.

He walked up and down the isles, not knowing what would fit his personality better. He did buy a lot of fishnet undershirts, but he didn't know what type of necklaces that would match. While looking at a wristband, something sliver caught his eye.

He walked over to see what it was and he found himself staring at the must beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

It was a silver necklace, with a pendent around the same shape as the tattoo that was on his stomach. He nodded to himself, and decided to buy it along with his clothes. On his way toward the checkout counter, he noticed several different masks on a rack. Naruto turned his head to look at the multi colored masks. There were some dogs, cats, koi fish, raccoon, and mouse. He frowned, not seeing any fox masks.

When a woman came by he spoke, "Excuse me miss, are there any fox masks?" She paused for a moment then replied, "Oh they are in the back, would you like to purchase one?"

"Yes please," Naruto said. With that the teenage girl went to the back while Naruto put his clothes on the counter. The mask she was holding was an orange and red mask. The shape of it was of a fox head and it had orange ears coming out of the top. There were also whiskers on each cheek. Naruto smiled from under his cloak and gave the cashier his money. (Got a lot of money from robbing lords and bandits.)

After Naruto paid for his clothes, he headed toward his old apartment. When he got toward the door to his old 'home' he searched himself for the key.

'_Now where did I put that thing?'_ He questioned himself.

'_**Kit, why don't you just break down the door? It's just made out of flimsy cracked wood,'**_Kyuubi suggested. Agreeing with the demon, he kicked down the door. The door came down easily with a thud and Naruto stepped into his apartment. There was a fine layer of dust and graffiti everywhere. Some said_ LEAVE BEAST!_ While others said, _DEMONS AREN'T WELCOME HERE!!_

Naruto sighed and thought,_ 'Why am I even going back to this place? There are only depressing memories here.'_

'_**I concur kit, maybe you should get rid of this place once and for all.'**_The demon said.

'_Yea, your right,'_ Naruto agreed. He went through all of the draws, seeing if there was anything of use to him now. While looking through if he needing anything, he came across a huge black trunk in the back of his closet that was covered in chains and locks. Pulling the big trunk out, he blew away a fine layer of dust.

'_**What is that kit?'**_ The demon questioned.

'_It is my box of possessions I know that wouldn't get wrecked by people who despise me.'_ Naruto stated in his mind and the fox nodded.

Unlocking all the locks, Naruto opened the black chest. Inside was a few scrolls and some pictures from his childhood. Digging through his belongings he discovered an old portrait of a young women with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a summer dress, leaning against a tree and smiling. Behind her was a young sandy haired male with a goofy grin plastered on his face, who was about to sneak up on the women.

A small tear escaped Naruto's bright blue eyes while admiring the two people in the picture.

'_**Your parents, huh?'**_ The demon asked gently.

'_Yea, I haven't sent his picture in ages. I almost forgot what they looked like,'_ Naruto whispered in his mind.

Naruto sniffed and said, "Well we shouldn't dwell on the past."

Heaving the big trunk outside of the apartment and tossing some things onto the living room floor from the black chest that he didn't need. Making sure that he got everything out of the complex that he didn't want anymore, he used a fire justu to set afire to his old home. While the apartment was overwhelmed with flames, Naruto calmly walked away, never looking back.

While caring the trunk over his shoulder with little strength, Kyuubi asked, _**'Was that really necessary?'**_

'_I don't want to think about these depressing times anymore. I want to look toward the future, since I am here and alive now,'_ Naruto calmly stated.

'_**Whatever you say kit, whatever you say…'**_ Kyuubi trailed off.


End file.
